Haunted (Poe album)
| length = 68:47 | label = Atlantic | producer = | prev_title = Hello | prev_year = 1995 | next_title = | next_year = }} Haunted is the second album by American singer-songwriter Poe, released in 2000 (see 2000 in music) after a five-year hiatus from her debut album Hello in 1995. The self-produced album was created as a tribute to her father, and counterpart to her brother Mark Z. Danielewski's novel House of Leaves. In April 2019, eOne Music released Haunted on vinyl for the first time as an exclusive through Books-A-Million. History Haunted found Poe combining traditional pop notions with electronic, dance and hard rock music. The album was a critical success. The song "Hey Pretty" was released as a promo single, but Poe's vocals had been replaced with a chapter reading from her brother . It reached 13 on Billboard's US Modern Rock chart. "Wild" was planned as a third single, garnering some radio play in the Chicago area after a promotional edit was released. The single was never released commercially, but featured a shorter radio mix in addition to an acoustic/rock version of the song. The title track was used as the theme song to the film Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2. Haunted was also referenced in the 2002 film Panic Room. In a conversation between Jodie Foster's character and the agent selling the home containing the panic room, Sarah Altman asks "Ever read any Poe?", to which the response given is "No, but I loved her last album!". The song "Haunted" was also featured at the end of the second episode of the video game Alan Wake for Xbox 360, as well as the Tai Chi Warmup in the Les Mills BodyBalance/BodyFlow program release number 54. The album also featured samples of audio recordings made by Poe's father, film director Tad Danielewski. The cassettes were found by Poe and Mark after their father had died and were literally audio-letters to the two of them that spanned back as far as their birth. Thus, the album is usually interpreted as a real woman (Poe) singing tributes to her deceased father (who sings back) even while telling the story of a group of fictional characters (from House of Leaves). Reception |title=Allmusic review |publisher=Allmusic.com |date=2000-10-31 |accessdate=2012-08-22}} |rev2=Entertainment Weekly |rev2score=BBautz, Mark. Haunted Review. Entertainment Weekly. 3 November 2000. Retrieved 25 November 2014. |rev3= LA Weekly |rev3score= PositiveMandell, Jason. Ghosts Poe holds a séance. LA Weekly. Retrieved 25 November 2014. |rev4= Popmatters |rev4score=PositiveMiller, Eden. Poe: Haunted. Popmatters. Retrieved 25 November 2014. |rev5=''Q'' |rev5score= Q Magazine. September 2001, p. 115. |rev6 = Rolling Stone |rev6score = }} Haunted received generally positive reviews. On Metacritic, the album has a score of 76 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews".Critic Reviews for Haunted. Metacritic. Retrieved 21 November 2014. MacKenzie Wilson of AllMusic gave the album a positive review, writing "Haunted is in its own class of twisted intelligence and beauty." In another positive review, PopMatters's Eden Miller wrote "Few musicians are on the same level as Poe in terms of her bravery exposing and expressing her own personal fears. While it's a bit obvious to say it, Haunted will haunt you." In another positive review, Jason Mandell of LA Weekly wrote "Those without patience for such abstractions (brief though they may be) may find Haunted tiresome. The rest of us can rejoice in its originality and thank our lucky stars that Poe had the confidence and imagination to make it." In a mixed review, Rolling Stone s Neva Chonin wrote "Unfortunately, Haunted reverberates with tired samples, rehashed echo effects and beats so plodding they could stop a metronome." Q also gave the album a mixed review, writing "The mood is too heavy for far too long, but some good songs and more cohesive, melodic structures augur well for this damaged daughter's future." Track listing Minute Hallway |writer8 = Josh Clayton-Felt, Poe |length8 = 3:33 |title9 = Not a Virgin |writer9 = Elizondo, Poe, Matt Wilder |length9 = 3:42 |title10 = Hey Pretty |writer10 = Kenneth Burgomaster, Poe |length10 = 3:45 |title11 = Dear Johnny |writer11 = Poe |length11 = 0:50 |title12 = Could've Gone Mad |writer12 = Adkins, Poe |length12 = 5:21 |title13 = Lemon Meringue |writer13 = O'Brien, Poe, Wilder |length13 = 3:22 |title14 = Spanish Doll |writer14 = Adkins, Poe |length14 = 4:52 |title15 = House of Leaves |writer15 = Poe |length15 = 1:48 |title16 = Amazed |writer16 = O'Brien, Poe |length16 = 6:23 |title17 = If You Were Here |writer17 = Heitor Periera |length17 = 3:15 |total_length = 68:47 }} Personnel * Poe – vocals * Daris Adkins – guitar * Charlie Bisharat – violin * Kenneth Burgomaster – keyboards * David Campbell – viola * Larry Corbett – cello * Mark Z. Danielewski – vocals * Mike "La Bomba" Elizondo – bass guitar * Brandon Fields – saxophone * Josh Freese – drums * Gary Grant – trumpet * Jerry Hey – trumpet * Trevor Lawrence, Jr. – drums * Priscilla Loeb – vocals * Jamie Muhoberac – keyboards * John O'Brien – fiddle * Melissa Rogers – vocals * Samantha Rogers – vocals * Madison Rubel – vocals * Bill Reichenbach – trombone * Michael Urbano – drums * Joey Waronker – drums Production * Producers: Poe, Olle Romo, Matt Wilder, Matt Wallace, Mike Urban * Engineers: Kirk Fyvie, Phil Kaffel, Chad Bamford * Mixing: Paul Leary, Olle Romo, David Thoener * Programming: Poe, John O'Brien, Olle Romo * Arranger: David Campbell Charts Album – Billboard (US) Singles – Billboard (US) References Category:Poe (singer) albums Category:Albums produced by Olle Romo Category:Albums produced by Matt Wallace Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Music based on novels Category:2000 soundtracks Category:Concept albums Category:Experimental rock albums by American artists